1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention generally relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays an image by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, to determine the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and thus to adjust polarization of incident light.
To realize a wide viewing angle, a vertical alignment (“VA”)-mode LCD may form, in one pixel, a plurality of domains that differ from one another in the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules.
To form a plurality of domains in one pixel, a method has been suggested in which cutouts such as slits are formed on a field-generating electrode. In this method, a plurality of domains may be formed by allowing liquid crystal molecules to be realigned due to a fringe field formed between edges of the cutouts and the field-generating electrode facing the edges.